Crazy Love Truth or Dare!
by Karalyne
Summary: No summary needed! Just truth or dare for my fellow subjects!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi my kitties! This is a one-chapter heads up on my truth or dare story. I'm gonna be Morrigan Aensland, My friend is gonna be K'Dash, And a winner of my choice lillyRdalton who is gonna be Candy Diamond. Anyways... Yea.. let's start!**

 **Code: Morrigan- Me Candy- Lilly K- Nick...**

* * *

Morrigan: *appears on a red couch sitting down* *crosses leg over other leg and smiles* Hello my pretties...

K: *hugs Morrigan from behind* Hey...

Morrigan: ...*blushes and wiggles him off me* No...

Candy: ... Okay... Should we start...?

Morrigan: Yea... I'm the host... My two assistants are Candy and K... for now... So lets start this...

K & Candy: Yay!

Morrigan: *summons the Soul Eater gang*

Soul: Oh no... not this again... this is so uncool...

Maka: Huh... *looks around* Nice place... Better than the last one...

Morrigan: Thanks...

BlackStar: You! *points at Morrigan* Bow down to your-

Maka: Maka CHOP *chops BlackStar with book*

BlackStar: *faceplants and head bleeds*

Tsubaki: ...BlackStar?

Morrigan: He'll live...

K: Anyways... Hello! I am K! *shoots an ice beam towards them*

Maka: Soul!

Soul: *transforms and lands in Maka's hands*

Maka: *deflects beam and sighs*

K: *takes in beam* Nice...

Candy: *gets up and clasps hands together* Okay let me set out the rules before one of you get killed... *smiles*

Soul: *untransforms and stands* Whatever...

Kid: Wait... How many rules are there...

Candy: Eh... Uhm eight?

Kid: Oh thank you sooo much!

Liz: Symmetry freak...

Patty: Hah Freak Freak!

Candy: *sweat drops* Okay lets just lay out the rules... First one is... No killing eachother... Second... You have to do your dares and truths... Thirdly... Hmm... Uhm Morrigan?

Morrigan: Lets see... Oh we're gonna give our own dares or truths at the ends of each chapter...

K: Fourthly... You have to stay cool... *unbuttons jacket and shows off six-pack*

Liz: *has a nosebleed* *looks away and covers nostrils*

Tsubaki: ... *coughs*

Maka: Uhmm... *blushes and looks away*

Soul: Hey thats not cool!

K: Does it look like I care... *grins*

Soul: *growls* Don't make me kill you

Candy: No killing! Please...

K: *looks at Candy and winks* No promises...

Morrigan: Please... I'm having a headache...

Soul: Get your boyfriend off the girls...

Morrigan: *death glares at Soul* What ya say..

Soul: *sees her glare* Uh... Nothing...

Morrigan: Good... Anyways... Fifthly... Nothing sexual...

S.E Gang: Phew...

Morrigan: Except when your dared to.

BlackStar: *gets up and screams* I Don't Wanna Do Anything To These Girls!

Tsubaki: ... *winces to self and turns back on him*

Candy: BlackStar your a fucking dumbass. *appears in front of Tsubaki and hugs her before appearing on the couch with her and hugging her still*

Tsubaki: *hugs back*

BlackStar: Hey... That's my partner!

Morrigan: Shut up! *summons serpons and makes them tie him up while covering his mouth* Gawd you're annoying...

K: Hah... Idiot...

BlackStar: MMFF!

Soul: ... Next rule please...?

Kid: Yea... I have somewhere to be at exactly eight o'clock so hurry it up...

Liz: *finally cleans up blood*

Patty: *isn't paying attention and is murdering a giraffe plush*

Morrigan: Sixthly... No trying to escape...

Maka: Understood...

Candy: *rocks Tsubaki back and forth* Seventhly... No hurting others emotionally...

Soul: Thats uncool to do... *shoves hands in pockets*

Candy: *mutters* God you're hot..

Tsubaki: *looks up at Candy and smiles* Ooo crushing...

Candy: *blushes* N-noo...

Morrigan: Finally... We do as we please... And you Must comply... Or your dead...

Gang: *gulps*

Morrigan: Lets start this off with our dares! First up is K...

K: I dare... Soul to... Jump off a cliff...

Soul: That so uncool! I'm not-

Morrigan: You're doing it... And if you die I'll revive you... *mutters* Maybe..

Soul: *sighs* Okay...

Morrigan: *snaps and we all are on a mountain*

Soul: *stands on ledge and gulps* Maka...

Maka: *eyes water* You'll be fine...

Soul: *looks down* Okay...

Kid: *pushes Soul off* I got something to do damn you!

Soul: *screams like a little girl*

 **10 Seconds Later**

Soul: *opens eyes* Wait what!

K: *laughs manianically*

Soul: *gets up* WHAT THE FUCK IS THISSS?

K: I dared you to jump off a cliff, never told you if you were gonna die or not XD

Morrigan: *giggles and shakes head*

Candy: *sighs in relief* Phew...

Tsubaki: Well... At least your okay Soul...

Soul: Okay!? I could've died!

Tsubaki:... Don't yell at me!

Everyone (except Tsubaki): 0.0 Okay...

Tsubaki: ...Heh...Sorry...

Morrigan: I like it when you're feisty...

BlackStar: Uhm...Tsu... You okay..

Tsubaki: *crosses arms and looks away* Hmph...

BlackStar: ... *sighs and walks towards Morrigan*

K: I'm totally posting this video...! *uploads video of Soul screaming like a girl*

Soul: *tackles K with arm in scythe form* NO!

K: *laughs and uploads it* Too late *punches him off*

Morrigan: Hey dogs stop! *summons us back to hide out and summons K and Soul into seperate cages*

BlackStar: Lady...

Morrigan: Oh my name is Morrigan... Or just Morgy... What ever... but what...

BlackStar: Uhm... Why is Tsubaki mad at me?

Morrigan: Does it look like I know?

BlackStar: Don't get smart with your god peasant!

Morrigan: *rolls eyes* Anyways... Next Truth or Dare...

Candy: How about... Kid...

Kid: Huh...?

Candy: You have to kiss one of the girls here...

Kid: ... *looks at the girls in the room* Do I have to...

Candy: Yup!

Liz: ... *hides behind Patty*

Patty: Why you hiding sis!?

Liz: SSHHH!

Kid: Okay I choose...

Maka: *holds breath*

Kid: Morrigan

Everyone (except Kid): WHAT!?

Kid: What...

Morrigan: ... W-wait that's child molesting right... I'm like too old for you *laughs nervously*

Kid: *slowly walks towards her*

Morrigan: *leans back in couch blushing* Wh-why me? I-I am not your type anyways!

Kid: *leans over her* How do you know what's my type...

K: *growls under breath*

Morrigan: I-I..-

Kid: *kisses her*

Morrigan: *is shocked and clenches fists*

Candy: Awww!

Kid: *breaks kiss and straightens self* Thanks for that kiss... Morgy...

K: *mutters* I'm gonna kill that idiot...

Liz: Oh thank shinigami...

Morrigan: ...*squeaks* N-next question...

Tsubaki: Isn't it your turn...

Morrigan: Oh yea... *coughs* Uhmm... Maka...

Maka: Uhm yea?

Morrigan: I dare you to wear a kitty maid outfit for the next 3 chapters...

Maka: ...Uhm...Okay...

Morrigan: Great! *snaps and summons a black maid outfit on her with blonde cat ears and tail* There!

Maka: *blushes madly* *fidgets with bottom of dress* C-can it be longer Nyah...? *covers mouth in disbelief*

Morrigan: *giggles* Nope! Next chapter we'll see who'll do dares and truths! Bye peoples!

Gang: Byes!

Candy: Have a nice day!

K: Be cool!

* * *

 **Me: If anyone wants to participate in being the following people just review or p.m me. Oh and give me some truths or dares for my fellow subjects! Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiii! I already got reviews! Yayyy! I'm gonna start writing this out for my peoples... Enjoy!**

* * *

Morrigan: Well look we got people reviewing! *has a piece of paper with reviews* Let's get the gang!

K: *summons the S.E gang* Heyo our dolls

Candy: Just hi is enough ya know...

Maka: Why so early Nyah? *blushes and still has maid outfit on*

Morrigan: Well people just love torturing right my folks!

Soul: *has no shirt and only pajama pants* Hey! I was napping!

K: And... Your point is...?

Soul: Die -_-

K: Too cool for that...

Kid: *checks the time* The time is exactly one ten p.m. *hugs Candy and Morrigan* Its so symmetrical!

Candy: Okay... Wanna get this over with...?

BlackStar: Yes! The God demands to be attended to quickly!

Candy: *coughs and starts reading reviews* First up is...Liz...

Liz: Oh why me! *makes scared face*

Candy: This one is from MerFairyFan, Hello and thank you for your review. Liz you are dared to wear a giraffe costume while being stuck in a cage with Patty.

Liz: No no no no! I don't wanna do it!

Morrigan: The rules Liz...

Liz: *whimpers while putting on a giraffe costume*

Patty: *watches in excitement*

K: *makes a bamboo cage appear* In you two go... *grins*

Liz: *cries while walking in* I don't wanna diieeee Wahhh!

Patty: Sis your a giraffe! *pounces on her* I'm gonna have LOTS of fun with you!

Liz: Please Patty don't hurt mee!

Patty: *laughs and starts throwing Liz around the cage crazily*

Kid: 0.0 I'm more terrified then ever...

Morrigan: I'll read the next one. From the same person, Soul come here.

Soul: *scoffs and walks to Morrigan*

Morrigan: *snaps and makes Soul wear a butler suit* Now you're to... *bites lip* Sorry...you just look... quite sharp anyways... You have to serve K's every need for the next two chapters...

K: Yes!

Soul: Aw Fuck My Life!

Candy: Such language! Maybe you should get punished *smirks deviously*

Soul: Eh... N-nope I'm good...

K: Hey butler! *sits on couch and takes off shoes and socks* Massage my feet!

Soul: *covers nose* They smell like rotten cheese! Eww! That's not cool man!

K: Do as I say BUTLER.

Soul: *starts massaging his feet while gagging*

Maka: *sweat drops*

K: Next... Maka...

Maka: *gulps* Y-yes?

K: Each time BlackStar mentions being a god you get to Maka-Chop him...

Maka: Oh... Yes! *gets a 5-inch textbook ready* =D Get ready you bafoon...

BlackStar: Bafoon? I am not a bafoon! I am your god and you must-

Maka: Makaaaa...

BlackStar: Aww crud..

Maka: CHOP! *smashes textbook in his skull*

BlackStar: *face plants and leaves dent on ground*

Tsubaki: ... BlackStar...?

Candy: Uhm... The next one is for Patty but...

Liz: NO Patty don't do that!

Patty: *swings Liz around in circles by her feet* WEEE! HAHAHA! *slams her into the bamboo sticks* *tackles her*

Liz: EEEKKK!

Candy: Outta the question for now! Tsubaki...

Tsubaki: Yes ma'am...

Candy: Did you ever want to slap BlackStar?

Tsubaki: Well-

BlackStar: *gets up quickly* Of course not! A peasant like her wouldn't ever touch a god like me! Haha!

Maka: Maka... CHOP! *slams textbook in his skull twice*

BlackStar: *faints of blood loss*

Tsubaki: Now that you mention it..yes...

Candy: Wow... Thanks for the honesty...

K: *feels relaxed* Oh you got some nice hands...

Soul: *rolls eyes and stops* My hands hurt..

K: Does it look like I care?

Soul: Its uncool man!

K: Okay fine, go clean the toilet.

Soul: But that is totally disgusting!

K: Either that or my feet.

Soul: *walks out towards the bathroom*

K: Next person... Is agarfinkel... His first truth is for Soul, but he's doing something far more important. Soo... Kid.

Kid: What is it...

K: Why are you soo in love with symmetry dude?

Kid: Aw yes of course a disgusting person like you wouldn't understand. Well symmetry is the key of balance, one side has to equal the other, one eye has to match the other eye, without symmetry the world would be unbalanced and most likely fall apart...

Candy: At least to your perspective =T

K: Well thanks for that boring lecture..

Morrigan: Next is... BlackStar...

K: *freezes BlackStar's feet* Wake up moron...

BlackStar: AHHHH! COLD COLD COLD!

Morrigan: ... BlackStar why are you always trying to get people's attention?

BlackStar: Haha! That's an easy question! Its simple! I am the god of the crowd and no one else deserves as mch fame as I do! Hahahahah-

Maka: Maka... CHOP CHOP CHOPPP! *chops him three times*

BlackStar: *face plants through ground*

Patty: We're donee! hehe!

Liz: *is on the floor scratched up and bruised up* *eyes are going in circles of dizziness*

Candy: Well then, we can ask Patty the truth now! Patty have you ever broke a giraffe's neck?

Patty: No! But I will! And see all the blood splatter everywhere and the bones of the neck sticking out!

Everyone (Except Liz, Patty & Soul): *backs away from Patty* 0_0

K: We got another for you Patty!

Patty: Okay!

K: We want you to do the Get Your Ass Moving bid from that episode!

Patty: Okayy! Kid!

Kid: Yes?

Patty: *makes voice sound creepy* Get your ass moving damn you...

Kid: *eyes water* *starts running around the room over and over* WAHHH! PATTY I HATE YOU I REALLY REALLY HATE YOUUU!

Morrigan: *laughs* Well then... You looking pretty Maka...

Maka: *blushes* Nyahh... *ears twitch*

Morrigan: Last dare of the reviews! *stashes paper in folder* Lizzz!

Liz: Whatt

Morrigan: Have you heard of the game Five Nights at Freddy?

Liz: No...

Maka: Its a game-

K: *covers Maka's mouth* Sshh

Candy: Well you're dared to play it... But its not specified... Play for the first three nights!

Liz: O-okay?

K: *lets go of Maka and starts setting up the game and console* Okay Here... hands her controller*

Liz: *takes it and gets ready*

 **After Introduction of the Game...**

Soul: *is watching while standing behind the couch*

Liz: *checks the cameras* Lets see... AHH! *shakes violently*

Camera: Chica is in front of it smiling creepily.

Liz: H-how'd you move!? *stops checking cameras and quivers*

Morrigan: Its only 3 a.m and you have 30% of power... Hopefully it lasts...

Candy: *is watching while holding knees*

Liz: *checks cameras again* Wait... Where the chicken go? *whimpers and stops checking cameras* *moves perspective to the left door where Freddy's face shows* AHHHH! *closes door* WAHH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!

Morrigan: 5 a.m one more hour but...

Game: The door opens and the lights shut up. There is no more power. A creepy carnival track plays in the background.

Patty: Hah sis you're fucked!

Liz: OH MY SHINIGAMIIIIII! NOOOO!

Game: Freddy's face flashes over and over until everything goes dark.

Morrigan: You survived...?

Game: Freddy's face shows with blood all over it.

Liz: NOOOOO! *throws controller at t.v and runs out room screaming*

Morrigan: *shakes head and sighs* Sorry... agarfinkel... She ran out as you can see...

Kid: That bear... WAS SO HIDEOUSLY UNSYMMETRICAL! LET ME KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT!

Morrigan: Eh... Not this chapter...

Maka: *tail wags slowly* I wanna pwayyy! Nyahh!

Soul: What the fuck is wrong with her?

Morrigan: The cat blood in her is taking over

Maka: *plays with yarn* ^.^

Soul: Oh shinigami... Will she-

Morrigan: Yea... she'll be okay... next chapter she won't have it anymore..

Soul: Thanks...

Candy: *gets jealous* Hey Soul...

Soul: Yea..?

Candy: My dare is that you kiss me

Morrigan: *glares at Candy*

Soul: Do I have to...

Candy: Yup!

Soul: *sighs* Okay

Morrigan: Wait...

Candy: Huh?

Morrigan: For my dare... I dare Soul to decline that dare *grins*

Soul: Thank you! I decline that offer!

Candy: ... No fair...

K: My dare is that all of you shut up -_-

Everyone (except Liz): *stays quiet*

Morrigan: Wait where's the idiot at?

BlackStar: *jumps out the hole* Haha! I know ya missed me!

Morrigan: Not really

K: Anyways... That's it for this chapter... Review for more dares/truths! Peace!

S.E Gang: Byee!

Morrigan: Love you all

Candy: Stay pure!

* * *

 **XD Seems like a hell of a chapter! I hope I got everything right, if not tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it! Love to you all!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **I've Just been notified of this fanfic. I will include more settings and more description with it. I am sorry for disrupting anyone's mind with this fanfic so far. So I just wanna lay out some things:**

 **For all the truths or dares you wanna give the following Soul Eater gang, I need to be pmed. The reviews are good, but its mainly for giving me criticisms on my fanfic. I'm so sorry! I really wanna continue this fanfic so please help me out and just pm me.**

 **I really love you guys reviewing for some dares/truths, and I don't mind if a same person wants to do more then one pm for each chapter. Oh and I still wan people to be the following members on the staff:**

 **Dante, Trish, Felicia, Vergil.**

 **Uhm... I can take any truth or dares! So don't hesitate please. If you don't know how to pm me, just review saying you don't know how, and I'll pm you first to help you out. I also like shippings! Oh and I wanna give a shout out to my friend K2001, he made the fanfic DarkSeekers, having the characters we're acting as.**

 **If you wanna give us hosts truths or dares, we don't really mind. As long as the S.E gang also does some too! Again I wanna say sorry... And love you my kitties!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi my kitties! Well here is another chapter! Oh and I am still updating on my Competiton For Love fanfic! So check it out if you haven't already! Love you all!**

* * *

Morrigan teleported onto her couch. The room was dimmed and all you can see is her hair glowing with the moonlight shining on it. K and Candy teleported on either side of her, their hair shining too. "Well..." Morrigan whispered. She crossed her legs being a bit uncomfortable. "Its too dim...Let me help with that," K snapped and the light shined with the ceiling light turnt on. Candy looked at Morrigan. "Morrigan... I really like Soul... so..." Morrigan looked at her and squinted, making Candy shiver a bit. "And..." she tilted her head smirking. Candy pouted and crossed her arms. "Aren't you much..." she muttered. Morrigan smiled. "Many guys with white hair come into my interest... Much like Kid and Soul... they're weird in a sexy way..." she licked her lips.

K scratched the back of his neck. He teleported the Soul Eater gang and Maka was rolling around chewing her tail while Soul was watching, confused. K began laughing his ass off and Kid was screaming about the symmetry. Liz and Patty immediatley went to Morrigan. "So... You like giraffes?" Patty asked while pushing a drawing of a giraffe to Morrigan's face. Morrigan's hand twitched. "Of course... Especially for my little dolls..." she smiled creepily. Liz backed up and Patty squealed like a little girl. Tsubaki was next to Candy, as Candy was brushing her hair. BlackStar... Wait...

"Hey...where's the brat..." K asked. Soul shrugged but his lip turned into a grin. K looked around until everyone heard screaming coming from the ceiling. K looked up and saw BlackStar coming down towards him screaming. Morrigan saw that he was trying to kill K and pushed him out the way, as BlackStar slashed a sword at her. Everyone gasped. The sword went through the succubus's shoulder and blood dripped from the wound. Tsubaki got up and began yelling at BlackStar. Soul was looking at Morrigan, his face asking why she did that.

Morrigan looked back at Soul and grinned sweetly. "BlackStar you're such an idiot!" Tsubaki slapped him across the face making Maka gawk at her. Tsubaki had tears in her eyes. "Geez... these people aren't planning on killing us... This is always happening... Get used to it..." BlackStar held his cheek and his eyes softened. Sadness glinted in his eyes and Morrigan shook BlackStar. The blue-haired assassin looked at her. "Yo... Its fine y'know..." she smiled. BlackStar was confused -well even more-.

"I'm glad you did that... At least you have balls..." she patted his head. BlackStar hugged Morrigan and began crying. Morrigan was now shocked. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Candy were now extremely shocked at them. K was really jealous. Morrigan began stroking the back of his head, cooing. "Its all good... and Tsubaki still cares... She's just a bit aggravated about how this is all playing out okay?" she pushed BlackStar softly to look at him in the eye. Tsubaki was watching, her gaze softening. Candy and K were watching, awkwardly. "Can I punish him for hurting you..." K asked. Morrigan looked at him, then the wound. She shook her head. "Lets just get this over with okay...God..?" Morrigan smiled at BlackStar. He gave his famous thumbs-up, smiling too.

"First off..." Morrigan looked at Maka, as she was back on the floor again, while Kid tried giving her his opinion on trying to perfect her symmetry. Morrigan snapped and the cat ears and tails disappeared. Maka got up and blushed hard. "Th-thank you..." she mumbled. Morrigan nodded and looked at K and Candy. "Ready..." she asked. Candy and K nodded happily. Morrigan grabbed a sheet of paper from the pile she had in a corner. Liz gulped, knowing she was the first up.

(She peaked before anything XD)

Morrigan cleared her throat. "First up...Liz!" she clapped. Liz walked towards her. "Okay... You have to watch the first episode of Attack on Titans..." Morrigan smiled. Liz shivered. K flicked on the T.V and forced Liz to sit on a chair -in which he strapped her on there- and began the episode. As the episode began, Morrigan moved on to the other truths/dares.

"Okay...Now.." Candy took the paper and read from it. "Maka has to give up all her books, except one, for the Maka-Chopping of BlackStar" she said. Maka screamed and ran out the house. K face palmed and snapped, teleporting her back in, and making the doors/windows locked. "Books...now..." he grinned. Maka whined. "But I love my books..." she whimpered. "Just give them to me, I'll keep them safe..." Morrigan offered.

Maka hesitated, before nodding slowly. Right then, Liz screamed. "What the fuck is that ugly ass shit it needs clothes oh my-" right when she was about to swear again, K put tape on her mouth. She muffed, and began struggling with the straps. Morrigan snapped and all Maka's books -except one- were next to her on the couch. Maka sniffled dramtically. BlackStar laughed at her.

"Bow down to your god little peasant!" he demanded. Maka grinned and pulled out the last book she had. She gave him a Maka-Chop and he face planted. Soul began cackling. Kid moved the books and sat next to Morrigan smiling. Morrigan tensed up. Candy shook her head and squealed. "Okay Soulyyy..." she said seductively. Soul huffed out and looked at her. She smiled. "This is a truth from a fellow... Reviewer... You know who you are..." she winked. Soul coughed.

"Okay...Is it true that you color your hair...or...is it natural...?" she asked. Kid scooted closer to Morrigan, making her blush more. Liz was screaming in the tape, as the episode was closing. K was playing with Patty, muggling different stuffed giraffes. Maka looked at Soul's hair and cocked her head to a side. "Well... Of course its natural... It adds to my coolness in appearance..." he gave a toothy-grin.

Candy bit her lip. Soul saw her and squinted at her, as if asking her what's up."Oh...heh...your just so...hot..." she mumbled the last part. Soul was the only one who heard it, and his cheeks burned a bit. "Cool...I guess..." he said. Maka was confused, but she shrugged. BlackStar got up quick. "Hey! Stop trying to flirt with my bro! He's my only apprentice since I am god!" he wrapped an arm around Soul's shoulder.

Maka gave her Maka-Chop, making both boys face plant since BlackStar held onto Soul. "Soul!" Candy yelped. Everyone looked at her. Candy blushed hard. "Uhmm...hehe...Next Truth!" she threw the paper, and K caught it. Kid placed his hand on Morrign's thigh. Morrigan blushed harder and her hand twitched. She looked around in desperate need for help. Liz finally came off the straps and shot Kid, with Patty. Kid didn't see it and got hit in the face screaming while holding his face.

K rolled his eyes. "Yo Kid, this one's for you. Can you date a girl that is asymmetrical?" he asked. Automatically he said no in his head. Kid got up instantly. "Well yea, as long as the inside is symmetrical," he said matter-of-factly. Automatically, everyone looked at Morrigan. She blushed and hid behind the couch. "Stop looking at me," she sounded like a little puppy. Maka and K awwed at her and Soul grinned. Candy grabbed the paper. "Last dare... its for Soul and Maka..." she instantly growled.

Candy balled up the paper. She threw it away and smiled innocently. Morrigan made the paper appear in her hands, and read it. "Soul kiss Maka. That's the dare." she said in her squeaky voice still. Soul and Maka's face went 50 different shades of red. Morrigan peaked up at them and signaled them. Soul looked at Maka. "Wait...Soul you know I don't want to-" she stopped when he grabbed her face and looked at her.

"Friendship...I know..." he kissed her slowly. Candy grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it at them, making them seperate instantly. Maka cupped her cheeks blushing intently. Soul glared at Candy. "We don't want you two sucking each other's faces off now..." she lied. Morrigan finally straightened up. "Okay...that's it for now! PM me for more truths/daes! Love you all!" the curtains close and the room dims out.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mispellings, Love you my kitties!**


End file.
